The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by Chibimax
Summary: After the Fallen has been offlined and Megatron has been defeated again, there has been some fights between the followers of Megatron and the Fallen. One Autobot is stuck in the middle of it all. Set after ROTF


The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Chapter one: Grand Canyons

Bumblebee sighed as he looked at the Witwicky's, while driving backwards. It had been two months ago when he and his comrades had defeated Megatron and Optimus offlined the bot named the Fallen.

Bumblebee had gotten a mission to check out something around the Grand Canyons. There has been some Decepticon signals around and in it. As a scout and spy, it was Bumblebee's job to investigate this.

Bumblebee didn't really wanted to go, since he was finely accepted by the Witwicky Family. Judy and Ron desisted that Bumblebee could stay at their place, even when Sam is in collage. They made up their mind after seeing the battle in Egypt, they saw how much the yellow Camaro cared about their son and about them. Of cours, he had to do some jobs and follow some rules, cleaning the drive in at night, bring the glass away around 10 pm, don't make too much noise with his radio, don't dare to step one foot on the lawn, don't crush the flowers or you will be in hell with Judy and last rule, don't blow up the house !

Bumblebee had followed these rules strict and in return, he was accepted as a family member. Judy said it herself once when one of the government tried to convince them to let bumblebee stay at the base and not at their house. Judy had gone mad at them when they said he was just a robot. She yelled that he wasn't just a robot, but a member of the Witwicky family.

Judy was also the one who had told Bumblebee that he was allowed to sleep on the drive in in robot mode. Something that Bumblebee wasn't allowed in the two years he lived there. Judy also stopped calling him Psychic Alien. But that didn't stop Ron from using the name Satan's Camaro. Bumblebee didn't mind he was called like that, as long he wasn't called Psychic Alien anymore.

Bumblebee horned out Judy and Ron as he turned his hologram on and drove away, leaving Sam's parents waving him out.

---

The road to the Grand Canyons was long and bored. Bumblebee thanked the humans for inventing the radio and music. The radio was his only companion to the long road. But it didn't last long as the radio started to fall into death silence. Bumblebee grumbled at bit as he started to look for music in his memory banks. After a while, he found some music that he downloaded from Sam's MP3. Bumblebee immediately turned his and Sam's favorite song on, New Divide by Linking Park.

Singing along in his processor, Bumblebee drive further into the Grand Canyons.

---

After a while, Bumblebee couldn't drive any further in his alt mode and had to go on foot in his robot mode.

Bumblebee transformed and silenced the radio as he knew Decepticons would be everywhere around him.

Bumblebee walked to the signal they had found and was on his guard as he knew from experience, that the slag heads could be watching him.

Bumblebee looked around and investigated the area. But without any luck, Bumblebee didn't find any trail that leads to a Decepticon.

Bumblebee wanted to contact Optimus Prime, but he couldn't. All he heard was a annoying noise that told him that he couldn't contact his leader or anyone.

'Strange.' Thought Bumblebee. For a human with a radio, this wouldn't be strange at all, but for a advanced Alien Robot it was. Normally, Bumblebee wouldn't have any problems with calling someone even when he was in the mountains. Something or someone was jamming his radio signal.

Bumblebee tried again, but it was still the same. Bumblebee sighed and wanted to go back, so that he could call Optimus, but as he walked away, he had turned his back to something.

"Attack !!" the voice yelled.

Bumblebee turned around and saw them coming at him.

---

Well, here's the story I had in mind. A total different fic besides always having drama, romance or humor fics. I know it's short, but it will get longer (and better ) soon.

Please r & r people !

Disclaimer: I don't own TF.


End file.
